The present disclosure relates generally to an integrated circuit fabrication and more particularly to a slurry dispensing scheme.
For a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process, slurry is used with a polishing pad to polish a wafer. The slurry flow on the polishing pad influences the removal rate, uniformity, and cost. A slurry dispensing scheme to improve uniformity and save cost is desired.